An unforgettable birthday
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: One-Shot. It's Serah's 18th birthday, and Lightning is going to give her a birthday to remember. FUTA FARRONCEST. Reached 2000 views, sequel planned.


**AN: Wow, almost 2000 views O.o I'm very happy that you all are enjoy it. Once this fic does hit 2000 I'll make a sequel. **

Recommended song: Serah's theme from final fantasy 13 or 13-2

**An unforgettable birthday (updated)**

After a long day at school. Serah hurried home for a special birthday diner with her big sister\girlfriend. She was turning 18 today and, lightning said she'll give her a very _special _on her birthday. Serah thought back when they first kiss and, the first time they had sex 3 years a go.

**(Flashback)**

It was the day of Lightning's high school graduation. They visited Lightning's classroom cause it had a great view of the fireworks. That are being held for the grads that year. Serah is going to miss seeing Lightning in the boy's school uniform. The uniform consisted of; a black school jacket with the school's symbol on the front right, white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. She looked very handsome in it. Especially when Lightning has her jacket open and shirt hanging over her pants.

She wasn't the only one who thought that. Lightning would all ways get love letters from the other girls. Serah didn't like that like very much. Seeing her big sis leaning on her desk with hands in her pockets, and how the lights from the fireworks reflecting off those pale blue eyes. Made the young school girl blush, and her heart staring to race. Had she fall in love with her own sister? Serah knew this is wrong but she couldn't help it. Lightning was all ways there for her. Protecting her, supporting her, and caring for her. Serah viewed her Lightning less of a big sister, and more of a guardian, a knight, a prince.

Feeling her younger sister's gaze, Lightning turned her head towards Serah and asked "Are you all right Serah? Your face is all red." Serah flinched by her sister's words _All right!_ _I'm going to tell her!_ Serah thought to herself. She steeling herself and walked closer to her big sis. With each step she took her heart beat faster and faster. When she at face-to-face distances. Serah swallowed hard and cupped her sister face "I love you Claire." Lightning's eyes widen and cheeks turn red by her words. This isn't the first time she's heard that, she heard it from the other girls. But as Lightning not Claire. Because Serah is the only one who knows her real name. She never got the chance to say anything back to the girls. Cause Serah always pull her away before she can say any thing.

Even her little sister says it to her, but now it sounds different this time "Serah, when you say you love me. You mean more than just as your sister?" she nodded with eyes full of love "Yes, your my first crush after all." Lightning's heart jumped when she heard those words. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, and place them on Serah's waist. Serah moved her hands though Lightning's soft and silky rose colored hair. Pulling each other closer so their lips were just about to touch "I love you to Serah. With all my heart." The younger sister's heart was full of joy. When she heard that Lightning felt the same way.

Lightning pressed her lips on her sister's, their bodies heated up as they share there first kiss. Serah was happy that her first kiss, was Lightning. The sisters stared to suck and licking each others lips. Serah wanted to taste more of her big sis. So she snaked her tongue into Lightning's mouth, and she happily accepted it. Both sisters stared to moan in pleasure, as dance of tongues had began in their mouths. Each get hooked on each others taste. Lightning moved her hands down and garbed Serah's ass. She let out a cute moan in Lightning's mouth. Serah could tell Lightning is get turned on, cause she can fell her sister getting hard against her. Serah moved her hips so Lightning's dick would rub against her wet panties.

Lightning pulling away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva "S-Serah?! W-what are you-" Serah cut her of by moved her right arm down and rubbed Lightning's crotch "You feel so _hard_ and so BIG Claire. Let me help you with that." She got on her knees and undid Lightning's belt than unzipped her pants. Lightning couldn't believe it, her little sister is about to give her a blowjob "Do.. you know.. w-what are doing?" Lightning said in a panic. Serah pulled down her sister's boxers and saw Lightning' stiff erection. It was a lot bigger then the she fantasized "No, but I have been reading about it. So I'll try my hardest. Okay _big_ sis?" Serah said sexually.

It's very rare for a girl to be born with a dick. Some times one can be born with both girl and boy parts. But Lightning is 100% man down here. Complete with a lovely set of big balls. Serah leaned forward, and started licking the top of Lightning's dick. She stroked it with her right hand and masturbated with her left. Lightning tighten her grip on her desk; as she never felt some like this before. Seeing Serah licking and stroking her cock turned her on. Serah peeled back the foreskin revealing the head of Lightning's dick. Seeing her sister's cock in it's full glory made her very wet.

Serah saw liquid coming out her big sister's cock. She heard about this in her books and, mangas. It's called pre-cum, meaning Lightning is enjoying it. Happy about this, She wondered what her sister's pre-cum will taste like. So she sucked the tip of her sis's cock. She could hear her sister's moans as she did this. Wanting to hear more; Serah lifted Lightning's cock and lick the backside. Then sides and every inch of her sister's delicious cock. Serah then moved down and sucked on Lightning's tasty balls, while stroking it at the same time.

Lightning was lost in a wave of pleasure. Her mind is going crazy "S-Serah...put it in your mouth.." Lightning requested. Obediently Serah wrapped her mouth around Lightning's big cock. The smell and taste of her her sister's cock clouded her mind. Serah moved her head back and forth with lust and passion. Serah went deeper, and faster until she took it all in. She moved her fingers faster inside her, as she sucked off Lightning "That feels good my dear Serah. Ahh keep going." Lightning growled. Feeling her body getting very hot and sweaty. Lightning took off her school jacket, tie and unbutton her long sleeved shirt. Letting some cold air touch her hot sweaty body.

All that Serah could think about is, Lightning and her big cock in her mouth _Oh Claire.. Your cock tastes so good._ Getting weak in the knees she, felt like she about to explode "SHIT! I'm about to cum, mmm..take it all..okay?! " Lightning grab the back of Serah's head and let out her seed in Serah's mouth. Serah came as she felt Lightning's cum flow in to her mouth. She drink all of her sister's rich cum "Mmm..delicious" she said licking her lips. Looking up and saw that Lightning had open her shirt. Serah can see Lightning's black and red sports bra and her developing abs.

Lighting helped her sister up and, moved hands down and lifted her by the ass. Lightning turned her around and placed her on the desk "C-Claire what are doing?" Lightning gave her a mischievous smile and started licking Serah's neck "I'm repaying a favour." Serah's whole body trembled when she felt her sister's tongue travelling all over the side of her neck. Suddenly Lightning started sucking on her neck, tightening her grip on Lighting's shirt.

She couldn't believe by just having her neck sucked on, can feel so good. Lightning slid her hands under Serah's shirt and fondled her soft breasts. Serah then pulled down Lightning's shirt. When she felt her breasts being touch. She moaned in pleasure. Lightning release her lover's neck from her mouth leaving a kiss mark behind. She lifted Serah's shirt and pace it in her mouth "We don't want any one to hear you, and interrupt us right?" Serah nodded in agreement. She undid Serah's bra in the front, and started sucking on her right nipple and rubbed the left. Serah can her feel breasts getting hotter, as the older sister continue her attack. Lightning sucked on Serah's nipple like a hungry baby. She switched nipples, and did the same on the other one.

"Did that feel good?" she said finally let go of her tits. Serah nodded "Good, but we're not done yet" Lightning spread Serah's legs and moved down to her pussy. Serah can feel her face going more red, as she saw her sister's head disappear under her skirt. Lightning saw how soaked Serah's panties are "My Serah. Your so wet." She pulled her sister's panties down and set Serah's legs on her bare shoulders "You have a pretty pussy Serah." Lightning licked the outer edge of Serah's pussy. The sweet aroma of her sister's pussy is drove her wild.

With her thumbs she spreads Serah's lips and drilled her tongue in. Lightning moved her tongue in a slow circle. Serah moaned when she, felt Lightning's tongue moving around in side her. She feel Serah getting tighter around her tongue. It was so tight that she can only, move back and forth. So she did just that. She loved the taste of Serah's pussy on her tongue. Having her big sister eating her out, was like a dream come true. She can feel her self about to cum. Suddenly she felt Lightning's finger going in her ass and, let out an adorable moan. Lightning took out her tongue, and focused her addition on her sister's clit. Serah's legs tighten around Lightning's head and garb her soft silky hair.

She squirted in Lightning's mouth. The older sister drank every single drop of her younger sister's sweet honey. Serah let her shirt out of mouth, her mind filled with pleasure "Amazing." Serah said in a daze, letting go the shirt in her mouth. Lightning licked the remaining juices from her fingers and mouth. While looking at Serah with a lustful look in her eyes, Serah fond this act really sexy. Lightning felt her dick getting hard again and, lined her self in front of Serah's wet entry "This is going to hurt okay?" the younger sibling knew whats going to happen. She was going give her first to, her dear older sister.

Serah nodded and braced her self when she felt Lightning, slowly entering in side her. Lightning slow enter unit she hit her hymen "Ready Serah?" she gave one more nod "If I'm going to give my virginity to someone. Who better then the love of my life." hearing those words, Lightning moved and broke through. Serah muffled her cry of pain. Lightning kissed Serah deeply to help her to get over the pain. She warped arms around the older Farron's neck "You can move now." Serah said between kisses. She kept kissing Serah as, she pumped her hips to muffled her moans. Feeling Lightning's dick going back and fourth side her sends her into a world of pleasure. Lightning can feel Serah getting tighter around her dick "You know ahh.. I heard that have sex with the one you love... feels so very good. " Serah believed this "I guess it's true. Cause you cock feels so good in side me and, I love you so very much."

The grad student was trying not to move hip so much because, it will make Serah moan loudly. But her hips had a mind of it's own, and her own mind was starting to fog.

She didn't care any more, so pumped hard and as fast she can "I can't take it any more. You just feel so fucking so GOOD Serah" this the first time she heard, Lightning's voice sounding very sweet. Unable to keep her moans back anymore, Serah let them out "AHHH! Claaaire! I'm going cum! Cum with me Claire!" With one final push she released her hot seed, causing Serah to climax as well. They let out a synchronized orgasmic scream. Lightning garbed the edges of her desk to keep her self standing "That was amazing. _Big _sis." she laughed lightly at her little sister's comment. Serah gave Lightning gave her big sister a warm embrace. From that day forth their relationship grew from sisters to lovers.

**(End Of Flashback)**

That was one of Serah's most treasured memories. The day when they became lovers was the most happiest day of her life. Finally reaching her house, she can hear her favorite song playing from the inside.

Opening the door she found Lightning getting her birthday dinner ready.

Serah's face went bright red, by what her lover was wearing. Lightning was wearing a long three tailed blue coat, a black scarf tucked in a similar coloured vest, brown fingerless gloves, black pants, and dark brown knee high boost. She even had her hair slick back and tied it into a ponytail. Lightning looked rather regal in it.

The older lover smiled "I kind of like this. I should wear this on my days off." Lightning said as she checked out the clothing she had on. The idea of Lightning wearing that more often. Appealed to Serah very much "YES YOU SHOULD! YOU LOOK TOTALLY HOT IN THAT!" Serah shouted happily. Lightning chuckled and moved closer to her dear girlfriend with hands in her pockets "Well, if that's what you want, than I will." she said softly as she lifted Serah's chin slowly.

Lightning stare at Serah with a lustful gaze. Oh, how she loved that look in Lightning's eyes. A look only meant for Serah and Serah alone.

Those pale sapphires eyes matched perfectly with her new jacket.

Lightning offered her hand to lead Serah to the dinner. Serah was happy at the fact that Lightning only showed, this side of her. When she's around Serah. The young lover happily accepted her girlfriend's hand. And she lead to a gorgeous diner set-up.

It looked more like a romantic dinner than a birthday one "Where did you buy all of this? " Serah said in amazement knowing Lightning is not really good at cooking "Hey." the soldier said, sounding offended "Sorry Claire, it's just it a looks so good and you even got my absolute favorite cake. I love it. Thank you!" she gave her lover a quick peck on the cheek, this made Lightning blush a bit "W-Well I'm glad you you like it. Like this outfit it wasn't cheap." Serah absolutely LOVED this part of her to. Lightning pulled a chair back and sat her lover down in-front of the birthday cake "Make a wish." She knows exactly what she going to wish for.

As Lightning was cutting the cake Serah asked "How did you know, I want you to see you in that?"

The soldier gave a warm smile "You know that clothing store we pass sometimes?" Serah nodded "You keep look at this, every time we pass by. So, I bought it." Lightning gestured at her new clothes. Serah was both happy and embarrassed. Happy that Lightning was sweet enough to get it. But embarrassed that she caught her eyeing that outfit.

The two lovers began eating dinner. They talked about their day, and Serah asked Lightning how she got her hair like that. Lightning explained she just racked it back and tied it into a ponytail. There's is no way it that simple. So Serah ruffled Lightning's hair and wanted her to prove it. And she did. With one hand, she slicked her hair back like magic. Serah clap her hands in amazement.

After eating the cake and food. They made their why up to the bedroom "It's time for your _present _Serah." She has been waiting for this moment. Finally she'll have Claire all to herself.

The young Farron held her dearest arm tightly. She can feel the warmth in her beloved's arm through the coat. Surprising Claire. Serah pushed her lover down hard on the bed. Not caring that they're still wearing shoes.

Not having the time to react she felt Serah's lips on her own. Serah sucked and licked on Claire's lips with great hunger, lust and want. Claire opened her mouth and let Serah's tongue in. Their tongues twirled in their mouths. Serah moaned loudly in Claire's mouth. She grabbed Claire's breast and squeezed and rubbed them. This made the older lover moan a bit more loader.

Serah slowly unzipped Claire's black vest and untied her scarf. Revealing her six pack ads. She always gets turned on when she sees Lightning's sexy abs. Serah moved her hands over what she thought was Claire's sports bra. But was surprised to feel a lace like fabric. She broke the kiss and looked down and saw that she's wearing a red lace bra "You said you wanted to see me in one." she looked to the side and her face turning red.

Serah can't get enough of Claire's hidden cuteness. She discovered that her lover's new bra can undone from the front. Claire's breast bounced as they are released from their restrains. She's glad that her girlfriend has both female and male parts.

The young lover placed her mouth over Claire's left nipple and squeezed her right "Ahh..w-where did ahh..you learned to do that." Claire's voice growing sweeter "From you." Serah said while moving to the other nipple. She remembered all of troughs lovely times, when Claire would suck and played with her breasts. The way she did it would make Serah cum instantly. And now she doing it back to her loving big sister. She can tell that her girlfriend's nipples are getting hard and something else getting hard to.

She knew it's time and slid down and unbuckled Claire's belt. Then she pulled down Claire's pants and boxers, letting her throbbing hard on bounce up. Serah mouth water by the sight of Claire's cock. Unable to fight her urge any more.

Serah lustfully put her mouth around Claire's cock "AH..SHIT!" the soldier gasped, at the sudden feel of Serah's mouth. It sends her straight over the edge. Over the years, Serah learned all of Claire's weak spots. Also her mouth became like vacuum cleaner. She sucked, licked until Claire was about to ejaculate.

But suddenly stopped "Serah..why did you stop." Claire moaned. Serah smiled seductively "Because, I want you to cum in _here_." She lifted her hips up and moved her panties to the side. Moving her hips down slowly, until she felt Claire's cock entered inside her. She can feel a coarse of electrically go though her body. Slowly she lowered her hips until it hit her core. Serah had forgotten just how _big_ her sister is "A-Are you all right my love?" Claire gasped "Ya, I just LOVE having your big thick cock inside me." Serah smiled at the love of her life.

Claire pulled Serah closer to gave her a passionate kiss. Claire can feel her sister getting tighter around her, as if not wanting to let go. Not able to take it any more she grabbed Serah's ass and moved her hips underneath her "It feels so good." Serah moan in pleasure. Claire wanted to hear more of Serah's moans, moved her hips faster and harder. Hitting Serah's G-spot "MORE..CLAIRE AHH...FUCK ME MORE!" Serah screamed in total bless.

Serah's eyes rolled back and, drool dripping down her mouth. Claire unbuttoned Serah's white sleeveless shirt. She moved her hands under Serah's bra and played with her harden nipples. This cause Serah to shout her name in pleasure. Serah closed eyes and just feel, her lover's cock ravaging inside her. It's a wonderful feeling.

The Older Farron feels like she's about to explode "S-Serah...I'm going to...cum." Serah leaned down and hugged her lover's head. Messing up her hair again "Me...to sis ahh..lets cum together." Clair moved her hands to her back, and held her tight. Claire came hard inside Serah. Feeling Claire's hot seed erupting inside her. Gave Serah the biggest orgasm in her life.

"That's the greatest gift you... have ever gave me." Serah panted in Claire's ear. Smiling Lightning placed her hand on her beloved's head "I know you'll like it... Up for one more?" not getting a chance to respond she was thrown to back, with Claire on top of her.

Feeling hot Claire slowly removed her black scarf, jacket and vest. Seeing Claire's sweaty muscles turned her on. She motioned her hands to Claire's back, pulling her closer for a kiss. As they kissed, Claire plunged herself back into Serah. Their kiss grew more passionate "Fuck me hard. Claire." Serah said in between kisses. Granting her sister's wish; Claire pumped her hips as fast and hard as she could. Serah screamed in pleasure, and wrapped her legs tightly around Claire's waist. Hearing Serah say her real name over and over, in her ear was turning her on. She clenched her grip on the bed sheets.

Up until now Claire had held her moans back, but Serah was getting very tight "FFuck..h-how can you..be this tight." Serah kissed her lover's cheek and, whispered sweetly in her ear "Because you feel soo good inside me." her words send shivers down her spine. The Farron sisters' minds went blank, with all the pleasure they're feeling through out their bodes. Loud moans of pleasure filled the bedroom. Serah moved Claire's head so they're face to face.

The expression she saw on Claire's face looked like she's going to cum "N-Not..yet Claire..A l-little longer okay." She nodded "I'll try, but you feel so FUCKING GOOD!" Claire was going crazy. Her hips has moving on its own. Her mind going blank and the only thing she can think about; is Serah.

The same can be said for Serah. She loves fucking her dear Claire. Because of her job in the Guardian Corps. They weren't able to spend that much time together. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. Bad because she missed Claire very much. Good because when she comes back from work, she gets _very_ sexually frustrated. And Serah is more that willing to help her with that.

Serah can tell Claire can't hold any longer. So Serah moved Claire's head to her breasts "Suck on them. You know much I like it." Serah said in a sexual tone. With out saying thing, Claire hungrily sucked on her nipples "YESSS! OH GOD YES! HARDER!" Serah screamed "I'm going cum again!" Claire growled "Me to!"

Both Farrons screamed each other names at the top of their lungs. Claire released every drop of her cum deep inside Serah. Claire rested her head Serah's chest "Wow, that's your biggest load yet." Serah said hugging Claire's head "Ya..I..have been..saving up..just..for..you" She sounded sleepy. Serah kissed and patted her head "You were absolutely amazing tonight. Get some rest okay?"

But before she did that. Claire rolled over to the side. Knowing she's a bit heavy because of the muscles she gained. Serah giggled that even though Claire is very sleepy, she still has enough energy to worry about her. Serah snuggled close to her dearest "Your clothes is going to smell like sex in the morning." Claire mumbled. Serah laughed "It was worth it. Now get some sleep. All right?" Lightning nodded and fell in to a deep sleep.

Serah wondered if Claire will be up for some anal in the morning. She just have to ask her when she wakes up. For now She'll sleep peacefully knowing she'll never forget this Birthday.

**AN: Did you all enjoy it? For the next Futa Lightning story, do you want Tifa or Aqua next? Both Tifa and Aqua are tied. If the tie is not broken by the end of the month. It will be a three way. So it's win-win ether way :) **


End file.
